Zim and Dib The Lost Tale of LoVe
by EvilMuffinMan
Summary: Zim and Dib, what more can i say?


Zim Slash Fiction #1 Zim looked up at the pointy haired head of the angel who was using the printer. He was printing out some really nice screenshots of ZIM: XXX UNCUT. They were odd and in Japanese. Once he took the screenshots out, he ate them. Then he put on his tongue which he then put into Dib's lightbulb socket. The shock aroused him greatly, just like Dib and Gir did on the Saturday nights when they all had sleepovers together in the same bed. He then tied his tongue around the power cord, hoping to get some pleasure out of that as well. It was a proven fact that electricity was a major part of the Irken sexual process. Then, he strapped on a fake nose and decided to put it into a toaster and burn it off. It was just so greatly erotic. Dib looked up at him, he had a pink silk nightie that was very revealing around the hips, Zim soo loved that nightie, so pink and see-through. He decided to smother Dib in hot peanut butter, and hope that he enjoyed it. Then they would be able to have much better a time in the clothes dryer. The spinning greatly enhanced the experience.  
  
DIB  
  
Then Zim's robo-mom came and yelled at them. "What the hell are you two doing to the clean clothes? God! Now I have to wash them all over again! STOP ROLLING NAKED ON THE CLOTHES!" Dib sat up with a start. He jumped head first into the garbage can out of embarrassment, and Zim just jumped into the washer. "Okay!! If that's the way you two are going to be, then why don't I do this??!" The robo-mom threatened. She turned the on switch in the washer, and closed the door. "Let's see how you like that, ZIM!!" She looked over at Dib, who was humping the trash can. "You're going home, Dib! And I'm going to tell your father all about you!!" She stuffed Dib in a shopping basket and hustled out of the house. When at home, Dib walked in the door and heard no beeping game noises. 'That's weird,' he said to himself, 'where's Gaz? Usually she'd be playing with her game slave "attack of the rabid monkey eater."' . Then he saw it; a giant grape oozing green houses! The green houses were very large and consumable. They were filling up the entire kitchen, and Dib's dad (Professor Membrane) was stuck inside one of the plants in the greenhouse. "Dad! What's going on?!" Dib screamed. "BOGGGAAAAAA!" Professor Membrane yelled, "Help! The otters, we must free the otters! Vahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" "What otters?" Dib yelled. Just then, the grape started moving towards him. It was holding a gigantic glue stick. It picked Dib up by his pointy hair and glued him to the wall. "Heh heh heh." the grape said. "Somebody, help me!" screamed Dib, "I'm on fire!" Although it was plain to see that he was not on fire at all. "I would help you, my insane son, but this plant is trying to tear off my face." Professor Membrane stated calmly. Dib writhed and struggled until he fell down off the wall and then the glue melted. The grape made a sigh of satisfaction, and then climbed noiselessly up the chimney. It had left a steaming pile of shit on the rug. "Who is going to clean this mess up?" shouted Professor Membrane. "Uh." Dib said cautiously. "Oh, son, I guess it's time you learned a lesson. I'm going to have you and Zim clean this mess up for a summer job. Are you ready to take on this responsibility?" Professor Membrane asked. "Hmm." Dib thought about all the fun Zim and he could have in the shit. "Alright, dad. We'll take the job." Dib ran to the phone anxiously and dialed Zim's digits. Zim answered, saying "Hi Dibby Dib Dib Dibb! Oh, yes I'd love to come over and clean up grape poo with you, we could play dress up after that. We never got done with our little fiasco! Make sure to wear your pink nightie... alrighty?" Dib got turned on by the thought of arousing Zim in his silky pink nightie. "Sounds great! Wear something attractive as well, okay?" "Okay," Zim answered, "I'll wear my leaf skirt and my new green shoes." Dib pictured Zim in his adorable outfit. "Well, I'll see ya later! Love you, Zim!" then he hung up. When Dib arrived at the door, Zim got aroused. Excitedly, he jumped out and tickled Dib on his thighs. Dib giggled gleefully. "Oh Zim! You're such a manly meatie!" he shrieked out of pure enjoyment. "Thank you Dib, I love you so muchl. you're so sweet for dressing all sexy for me!!"  
  
___  
|  
|___|____  
  
| |  
__| 


End file.
